


Goodbye...

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud tries to say his goodbyes.





	Goodbye...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 23, 2006. 
> 
> A 15MinuteFiclet.
> 
> One of my favourites.

The North Crater. Cloud had never consciously intended to return to the barren land beyond the snow, but as he looked down into the spiraling depths, he knew he had to. On his own.

There had to be a moment when he moved on from everything, from letting friends die to being forced to kill one of the only shining points in his life.

He hoped this was it.

"Goodbye," he tried, stupidly lifting his hand to wave. "Everyone..."

He didn't feel better.

"I would appreciate everyone removing themselves from this world and kindly passing on," Cloud tried again, fully aware he sounded like an idiot. "That means no more dreams where I wake up a sticky mess and no more being followed around by things I can't see. No more random breezes that mess up my hair when nothing else is moving. And whichever one of you keeps hiding the motorcycle keys, it was only funny the first time."

He still didn't feel better.

It might have been the laughter he was fairly sure was bubbling up from far beneath him.

Stalking off, back towards where the plane had dropped him off, Cloud was fairly sure all he'd done was give them reason to carry on.

"So... you going to hide his keys tomorrow?" Sephiroth asked, looking across the shimmering mako pool at where Zack was sitting, Aerith leaning against him and trying not to fall into another fit of laughter.

"You hide the keys, I want to make him moan in his sleep," Zack replied.

"My turn for that," Aerith said softly. "But... I guess I'll trade if I come up with something better."

"There's nothing better," Sephiroth said quite casually as he rolled a small materia orb around in his hand. "Could always leave this just inside his door, though. That would really make him wonder."

"Wet dream," Zack restated, snickering.

"You have both of us, you know," Aerith deadpanned, trying to look offended but failing.

"I know," Zack said, glancing upward. "But... just the way he said it..."

"We could all go..."

"We could..."

"He'd probably never ask us to pass on again."


End file.
